The present invention relates to a liquid cyrstal display panel for displaying numeral information of plural digits.
The liquid crystal display panel of the prior art comprised transparent segment electrodes, common reflection electrodes independently provided at the respective digit positions, and a liquid crystal composition sandwiched therebetween. The quality or contrast of display was not satisfactory since the spaces positioned between adjacent digit positions were not coated with the reflection electrodes. This was because the operator unavoidably recognized the character patterned or segment shaped reflection electrodes even at the positions being not selected for display.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved liquid crystal display panel for displaying numeral information of plural digits.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel reflection electrode structure suitable for enhancing the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel driving system for the liquid crystal display panel.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter.
It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objectives, pursuant to one embodiment of the present invention, the reflection electrodes are continuously provided in common to the respective digit positions in such a manner that the reflection electrodes are provided even at the spaces postioned between adjacent digit positions and divided into four electrodes with the use of thin gaps provided along the longitudinal edge of the liquid crystal display panel. The transparent segment electrodes in the respective digit positions are divided into two groups. Both the respective two groups of the transparent electrodes and the respective four reflection electrodes are connected to receive selection signals for display.
The visibility of the information displayed on the liquid crystal display panel can be enhanced in accordance with teachings of the present invention, since the reflection electrodes are provided even at the spaces positioned between the adjacent digit positions. The construction of the lead wires for the segment electrodes can be simplified since the segment electrodes are divided into two groups, respective of which are connected to receive selection signals in common.